Imaginaerum
by LittlePearlie
Summary: Et si un soir de Noël en plein règne de la Reine Victoria, un sphère étrange apparaissait dans le ciel de Londres. Et si après cet événement, des crimes étranges avaient lieu. Et si un cirque étrange s'installait à Picadilly ? Et si des gens apparaissaient dans un monde auquel ils sont étrangers et pourtant où ils semblent avoir toujours vécu. Et si tout cela vous étais raconté.
1. Chapitre 1 - L'inventeur

**Bonjour Bonjour à toi, lecteur qui passe par ici. Es-tu prêt à te faire entraîner dans un monde merveilleux, mêlant contes et Londres victorien ? Si oui, alors suis moi et ouvre le livre ...**

 **Disclaimer : Tous les personnages issus de contes et légendes ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée un peu folle de cette histoire ne sort que de mon petit cerveau par contre. Si vous voulez écouter le fond sonore qui m'a permis de l'écrire, il s'agit de l'album Imaginaerum de Nightwish (allez l'écouter, il est genial !).**

Tout commença le soir de Noël 1886 dans la cité effervescente de Londres. En ce 24 décembre, la capitale de l'Empire Britannique, depuis près de 50 ans sous le règne de la Reine Victoria, s'apprêtait à fêter la naissance du Christ. Dans les rues au pavé sale, les fiacres se bousculaient, se mêlant aux passants se hâtant sous la neige. Les cris des cochers se répercutaient dans l'air glacé, leur respiration formant de délicats nuages de vapeur. Les sabots des chevaux battaient le sol, impatient que l'arrivée d'un client leur permette enfin de se dégourdir les jambes. Les diverses échoppes de Tottenham Court Road fermaient tandis que les odeurs de chapon et de dinde se mêlaient aux arômes de chocolat et de vin alors que les restaurants s'affairaient à préparer le repas de Christmas Eve. Dans les maisons bourgeoises, les bougies éclairaient le sapin et, dans les salles de bal, les toilettes resplendissaient, l'éclat des pierres précieuses brillant de mille feux. La musique des orchestres et l'alcool enviraient leurs cœurs et leurs éclats de rire se perdaient dans la nuit. Sous leurs fenêtres, les lampadaires portaient de délicates guirlandes de gui agrémentée de nœuds rouges. Les enfants couraient en riant, pressés d'aller se coucher pour attendre le Père Noël qui déposerait joujous et présents sous le grand arbre dans leur salon. On apercevait également un chœur chantant les Christmas Carols au coin de la rue tandis qu'un vendeur de vin chaud remplissait des chopes de son liquide couleur de sang aux arômes de cannelle et de clous de girofles. Tottenham Court Road sentait bon la fête et la joie de vivre en ce soir de Noël.

Toutefois, tout Londres n'était pas aux couleurs de la joyeuse fête des rues nanties. si l'on marchait pendant quelques instants en direction du nord, bravant la foule joyeuse des bourgeois avinés et heureux emplissant la grande rue, une petite ruelle cachée entre deux rangées de maisons grimpant vers le ciel dans une sorte de tour bancale ne tenant que par la force de l'habitude et par la crasse qui les recouvrait, s'ouvrait comme une plaie mince mais profonde dans l'artère opulente. Le passant égaré ne pouvait être qu'attiré par les petites lumières pâles et froides éclairant le pavé humide de neige brune et fondue, entourant la petite venelle, repoussante sous les rayons de l'astre solaire, d'un aspect des plus mystérieux. Loin des décors pimpants et clinquants de Tottenham Court Road, cette petite ruelle était le repère des canailles, des inventeurs sans l'sou, des magiciens et des diseuses de bonne aventure, les uns entassés dans de vieilles masures croulantes, recevant les clients dans une petite pièce en devanture et dormant dans l'arrière-boutique, les autres répandus sur le pavé, moitié saoul, moitié affamés, d'autres encore recevant dans les appartements des étages les quelques nobles en quête de divertissements ou les passants égarés, intrigués par les merveilles promises par les voiles et les lourds tissus colorés mais sales pendant aux devantures aux enseignes intrigantes. C'était dans cette petite ruelle mal famée que vivait Victor Decker, inventeur de son état. En ce soir de Noël, notre histoire le trouve courbé, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés tombant à son menton, échappant au lacet de cuir les retenant, ses yeux d'un vert félin se posant rapidement sur les diverses pierres, pièces de métal et huiles négligemment posées sur son établi au milieu d'un désordre de plans et de notes griffonnées d'une écriture fine sur des feuilles éclaboussées d'encre. Se parlant à lui-même, l'inventeur triturait de ses doigts couverts de taches provenant d'à peu près tous les liquides inoffensifs de son atelier, une petite montre à gousset dont le tic-tac entêtant semblait lui rappeler à quel point il était à la fois proche et éloigné de son but. Il était si concentré qu'il lui fallut attendre d'être totalement ébloui, une violente lumière dorée emplissant le cagibi qui lui servait de laboratoire, pour lever les yeux de ses recherches. Après un bref instant d'incompréhension, Victor sorti en courant de sa boutique, fermant à la hâte la porte puis courant droit vers Tottenham Court Road. Il arriva hors d'haleine dans la rue bourgeoise s'arrêtant net en se souvenant que sa tenue de travail, un lourd tablier en cuir passé sur une chemise tachée et aux manches remontées avec un pantalon élimé et des chaussures crottées par la neige sale déparait visiblement avec les lourdes et chaudes tenues des nantis. Alors qu'il aurait dû être le centre de l'attention et des moqueries des bourgeois réveillonnant, il passa inaperçu, toutes les têtes chapeautées de la haute société étant tournées vers la source de cette clarté soudaine. Reprenant sa course effrénée, Victor traversa les rues bondées, ne s'arrêtant qu'à cour d'haleine devant le British Museum. Devant lui se jouait un spectacle à couper le souffle. Dans le ciel d'encre, une gigantesque sphère lumineuse se déployait, semblant grossir, encore et encore, englobant le musée et ses alentours. Les badauds rassemblés, assistaient avec crainte et émerveillement au phénomène extraordinaire, poussant des exclamations et des hurlements tantôt joyeux tantôt apeurés. Victor quant-à-lui, son esprit d'inventeur tournant à toutes allure, imaginant maintes théories en lien avec l'occulte. Il était si préoccupé par les causes de ce phénomène incroyable qu'il ne vit pas la lumière l'englober, ni ce qui le frappa de plein fouet, le faisant s'écrouler sur le pavé, un poids appuyant sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de se relever.

 **Si ce petit prologue vous a plu (ou pas d'ailleurs) n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! Et à bientôt pour la suite de notre plongée dans cet univers merveilleux !**


	2. Chapitre 2 - L'inspecteur

**Voici un nouveau petit chapitre ! Disclaimer comme d'habitude ^^**

Dans les bureaux de Scotland Yard, une lumière brillait encore en ce soir de Noël. Une simple petite lampe qui faisait écho à celle encore allumée au bureau d'accueil. Derrière celui-ci, un policier tout en uniforme était affalé sur une chaise, à moitié endormi. Devant lui, sur le bureau encombré de multiples rapports concernant les vols qui, en cette période de fête se multipliaient dans les magasins de la capitale anglaise, s'étalaient les restes d'un bon repas, froid mais copieux, composé de tranches de dinde farcies, de pain blanc, de christmas pudding et d'une bouteille de vin. Certes les représentants de l'ordre n'étaient pas sensés boire en service mais le soir de la naissance du Christ, tout le monde, même le plus intransigeant des inspecteurs était prêt à faire une exception. Enfin, tout le monde sauf l'homme qui se trouvait au premier étage et dans le bureau duquel cette petite lumière était encore allumée. Il s'agissait de l'inspecteur Henry Macmiller, le plus fin limier de la police anglaise. Il était assis à son bureau, une main passant régulièrement dans ses cheveux poivre et sels, pestant à mi-voix contre les chants de Noël qu'il entendait malgré ses fenêtres closes. Il était assez séduisant malgré ses quarante ans bien passés, un visage aux traits coupés à la serpe, des lèvres fines et des yeux de jais surmontaient un corps athlétique que des costumes coupés sur mesure mettaient en valeur. S'il avait fallu définir physiquement l'inspecteur Macmiller, l'adjectif le plus utilisé aurait été « élégant ». Elégant certes, mais sévère. Son front était perpétuellement orné d'un pli préoccupé, son esprit toujours en pleine réflexion. Dans ses costumes parfaitement coupés, il portait toujours, calé contre sa hanche, un revolver chargé, signe de sa vigilance constante. L'inspecteur n'avait aucune famille si ce n'est des parents et une sœur habitant en Ecosse dans le manoir familial et avec qui il était en froid depuis qu'il avait décidé de rejoindre Scotland Yard et de s'établir à Londres. En ce soir de Noël, il avait donc décidé de rester dans son bureau, travaillant sur une affaire ennuyeuse à périr de collier volé dans une des maisons cossues de Tottenham Court Road. Bien que l'affaire soit particulièrement facile, c'était la domestique qui avait fait le coup, Macmiller cherchait encore comment la petite péronnelle avait réussi à se débarrasser des perles dérobées avant de se faire fouiller par son employeur. Sa main droite s'affairait à annoter les récits des différents témoins à la recherche de la faille quand un bruit sourd lui parvient d'en bas. Secouant la tête, pestant désormais contre l'agent imbécile qui ne savait pas se faire discret, il fut soudainement tiré de ses pensées par une vice clarté envahissant son bureau. Henry Macmiller cru un instant que la fatigue avait eu raison de lui quand lorsqu'il s'approcha de la fenêtre, il put observer une sphère semblable à une boule de feu s'élever dans les airs sans qu'aucune cause ne soit visible. Se ruant vers sa veste, son chapeau et sa canne, l'inspecteur se rhabilla rapidement, sortant comme une furie de son bureau, le tout pour éviter de justesse l'arrivée de Smith, l'agent d'en bas, en sueur, visiblement aviné et un œuf rougeâtre commençant à enfler sur son front. Soupirant, piaffant de se rendre sur les lieux du mystère, l'inspecteur pressa le jeune Smith, gamin dégingandé d'une vingtaine d'années fraichement engagé à Scotland Yard, de lui exprimer les raisons de sa présence au premier étage et non derrière son comptoir du rez-de-chaussée. Le jeune Smith se mit à bégayer, de sa voix horriblement nasillarde.

« - _A…A…..A….Alerte ! Une atta…. Une atta….une attataque !_

 _-Una attaque ? Dans quel secteur ?_ – demanda l'inspecteur sèchement, déçu d'être détourné du mystère lumineux par une attaque quelconque

\- _Sur ….sur…..enfin…. dans…. Enfin…. Là…..haut…..enfin, un dra…un dradra….. un dragon crache sur la viiiiiiiiiiiiiiille »_ acheva l'agent à bout de souffle et prêt à mouiller ses culottes dans sa terreur.

Un dragon, un dragon ! L'inspecteur secoua la tête, se disant qu'il aurait bien tout vu dans sa carrière et maudissant l'incompétence semblant sans limite de son subalterne. Poussant celui-ci hors de son chemin, lui enjoignant de regagner son poste, Macmiller enfonça son chapeau haut de forme sur son crâne et dévala les marches, traversant le hall d'entrée à vive allure, jaillissant des portes du commissariat comme un diable de sa boite et hélant un fiacre dans lequel il sauta presque instantanément. Filant à toute allure dans la nuit, les cheveux s'arrêtèrent, écumant, devant le British Museum qui était désormais totalement englobé d'une lueur si aveuglante désormais qu'à peine le pied posé sur les pavés enneigés, l'inspecteur dû se protéger les yeux d'une main, l'autre se posant instinctivement sur son pistolet.

 **Si ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu (ou pas) n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review !**


	3. Chapitre 3 - Le conservateur

En ce soir de Noël, il ne restait plus une âme au British Museum. Les couloirs étaient vides et sombres, les salles et les réserves silencieuses. Rien ne bougeait. Enfin presque. Il y avait bien un homme dans le British Museum, un homme qui aurait bien aimé rentrer chez lui, fêter Noël avec sa mère, une dame âgée passant ses journées à tricoter au coin du feu. Cet homme était une institution du British Museum, il faisait presque partie des meubles depuis le nombre d'années où il y travaillait, d'abord en tant que balayeur alors qu'il n'était guère plus qu'un enfant puis en tant que gardien de nuit avant de devenir guide et enfin, le conservateur du musée. Cet homme qui marchait alors dans les couloirs vides,son pas résonnant sur les dalles de marbre répondait au nom d'Antonin Trevors,fils d'Elise Trevors, dentellière, et né de père inconnu. Il était connu par tous pour être un homme studieux et discret, préférant passer ses journées dans les vieux ouvrages poussiéreux et dans les caisses remplies de trésors antiques provenant d'Egypte ou de la péninsule grecque plutôt que de compter fleurette aux jeunes femmes. Sa timidité maladive ne le servait pas non plus, oblitérant son intelligence vive et pointue. Ainsi, à 52 ans, le conservateur était-il toujours célibataire, vivant dans un petit appartement non loin du musée en compagnie de sa mère qu'il chérissait et dont il s'occupait quotidiennement. Ce soir-là, il avait dû terminer de ranger une nouvelle collections d'œuvres originales, pour la plupart des contes et légendes, arrivées le matin même. Son ouvrage fini, c'était donc d'un pas alerte que l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant parcourait les allées et les salles en direction de la sortie. Soudain, il entendit un son strident qui sembla lui percer les tympans, le forçant à plaquer les paumes des mains sur ses oreilles et à se courber en deux, tentant vainement d'échapper aux ondes agressives. La douloureuse note ne dura que quelques instants qui parurent à Antonin une éternité mais lorsqu'elle se dissipa, une douce mélopée s'éleva du néant. La voix masculine était à la fois terrifiante et réconfortante, mélange de chaleur et de glace. Une faible lumière commença à emplir la pièce, semblant provenir du ciel, comme si, en ce soir de Noël, le soleil avait décidé de se lever avec près de neuf heures d'avance.

Ébahi, hébété, Antonin regarda la lumière grandir et envelopper petit à petit le musée. Hypnotisé par la mélodie, il ne remarqua pas que la lumière devenait de plus en plus éblouissante et qu'elle lui brûlait la peau. Il ne chercha pas à la fuir lorsqu'elle l'entoura totalement. Il senti à peine les tiraillements à l'intérieur de son corps, comme si un petit animal cherchait à y faire sa place. Il ne senti pas ses muscles se tendre au point de presque lui briser les os. Il resta immobile, fixant le vide lumineux devant ses yeux où de délicates volutes se formaient et se déformaient, s'envolant vers les voûtes du musée pour, probablement, les quitter ensuite. Il regarda des volutes rouges, blanches et noires s'entrelacer, tourbillonner, comme attirées par lui jusqu'à former comme un parfait reflet du conservateur, l'image d'un homme grand au longs cheveux noirs maintenus par un lacet de cuir marron laissant échapper des mèches que le vent semblaient avoir rendues folles. Les yeux noirs de l'homme se détachaient dans un visage légèrement mangé par un petit bouc et une moustache de jais. Ses vêtements étaient ceux des siècles passés, une chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse et maintenue par un lacet semblable à celui présent dans la chevelure de l'homme, Une longue veste rouge à boutons et brocards dorés et un pantalon noir s'enfonçant dans de hautes et épaisses bottes en cuir étaient ainsi complétés par un chapeau de cuir brun agrémenté d'une boucle sertie d'un rubis. Si l'homme était atypique par ses vêtements tant que par la cicatrice qu'il arborait au niveau de l'œil, c'est surtout sa main ou plutôt son absence de main, remplacée par un crochet, qui attira le regard du conservateur. Les yeux rivés sur l'appendice de métal, le conservateur senti son esprit et ses sens se brouiller tandis que le noir obscurcissait doucement la lumière vive. Alors que la sphère dorée s'élevait dans le ciel, le corps d'Antonin, inconscient, s'affaissa soudain, heurtant le sol avec un bruit sourd.

 **Voilà un troisième chapitre et l'apparition d'un troisième personnage ! Dites moi si ça vous a plu ou non !**


End file.
